


Five Things Sanzo Doesn't Hate About Gojyo

by theskywasblue



Series: Five Things [5]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue





	Five Things Sanzo Doesn't Hate About Gojyo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedishampoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedishampoo/gifts).



“Do you have to be here right now?”

Gojyo leaned his elbows on the table, face split in his usual idiot’s grin, Hi-Lite dangling from the corner of his mouth, “What’s the matter Sanzo-sama – you don’t want my winning company?”

The room was dim, so heavily smoke-filled that even Sanzo was beginning to think he should be disgusted. Gojyo would never complain though – not unless it was enough to make his eyes burn. That would take a while, he’d had a few beers.

So had Sanzo for that matter, but that wasn’t the point.

“Only if your company is some kind of gag prize,” Sanzo answered finally, putting out his own cigarette.

“So cruel Cherry-chan,” Gojyo swilled his beer, “if you didn’t want me here, you wouldn’t have let me in.”

Sanzo bit the inside of his lip in annoyance, “I didn’t _let_ you in asshole. You bust your way in here bitching.”

Gojyo shrugged, “Yeah – well. At least in here I can smoke without anyone saying shit – ya know what I mean?”

Sanzo did know, actually. There was something to be said about being able to have a smoke without someone whining about the smell or radiating silent disapproval and making comments about unhealthy habits; even if Gojyo’s cigarettes smelled like burning compost, there was something to be said for being able to smoke in peace.

If Gojyo’s company qualified as peace. Sanzo was still debating that.

“Besides which,” Gojyo continued, getting a little smug now, probably because Sanzo hadn’t done anything to shoot him down yet, “I saw you sneaking your ass up here with that big bottle of sake. Getting drunk on your own – that’s kinda pathetic, don’t you think? At least if I’m here you don’t look like a loser.”

“Do you have a death wish?”

“Now don’t get your robes in a twist,” Gojyo grabbed the sake bottle and dragged it obnoxiously across the tabletop. Before Sanzo could reach for it he had the top off and was filling his glass. “Let me pour you another.”

Gojyo’s idea of a drink wasn’t some pussy little sip either, it was a healthy slosh, nearly touching the rim of the cup. It made it hard as hell to take that first sip, but the man knew how to drink, Sanzo could give him that much.

“Now if you want to sulk,” Gojyo polished off his beer, reached for another in the six-pack beside his chair, “that’s your business.”

“If you came here to talk about my feelings, I really am going to shoot you shit-for-brains.”

“Would I ever do that?”

He wouldn’t, actually. As much of a whiny jackass as Gojyo could be when the mood stuck him, he wouldn’t ask for a shoulder to cry on or blatantly offer one. He would drink and smoke and brawl his problems away before he did that. And he wouldn’t try and shrink Sanzo’s head either – which was good considering the sake was making Sanzo’s head feel just a little too small for his brain already.

“I was going to say...” and there was that smug as hell grin again. If he kept it up much longer, Sanzo was going to knock his head off. “If you’ve got nothing better to do we could fuck.”

Blunt. Completely unambiguous. And damned if that isn’t a turn on, because really, life is too short to equivocate.

-End-


End file.
